


【万笛】Mr.Diary

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 万笛HPAU [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 某天伊万捡到了一个日记本。





	【万笛】Mr.Diary

**Author's Note:**

> 万圣节贺文，大家万圣节快乐呀www  
复习hp时开的脑洞，看到哈利用日记本和老伏对话衍生出来的。  
预警：全篇恋爱脑的流水账，没有内涵没有营养没有起伏，不能接受这种文风就请不要看了，谢谢。

Sometimes good things fall apart  
So better things can fall together.

拉基蒂奇是在去魔药课的路上捡到这个本子的，想必它的主人也是在上课或是下课的途中步履匆匆，连自己的东西掉在地上也没有察觉。  
拉基蒂奇还没来得及翻看，就听见室友在前面唤道，“伊万，你还在等什么，要迟到了！”拉基蒂奇一边小跑过去一边将本子放进自己的书包里，“来了。”他们都非常清楚魔药学教授的脾性，他是非常不介意给迟到的学生扣除学院分的。  
魔药课教室照旧是阴冷潮湿，混合着草药的香气，不知道是不是今年要参加O.W.Ls的缘故，拉基蒂奇总觉得魔药学这门课程比起去年更让他觉得深奥晦涩。他的室友在旁边用小心地将蒲公英根切成等长，嘴里念叨着，“等考完试我就放弃魔药课，和各种动物内脏、带泥的草药还有这个阴森森的教室说再见。”  
拉基蒂奇很想提醒他你最喜欢的草药课就时刻需要接触带泥土的草药，但魔药学教授正好踱步到他们的坩埚附近，两人都没敢再说话，专心地调制着坩埚里的魔药。  
等到拉基蒂奇完成了魔药课，身心俱疲地走出地窖，他已经完全忘记了自己的书包里还放着别人遗失的东西这件事。  
一直到晚上，他从书包里拿出自己的书本和羊皮纸，准备完成教授们留下的论文，才再次看见这个朴素的本子。他翻开本子，只在第一页看见了日记两个字，后面的纸张却是完全空白，拉基蒂奇猜测也许是对方用了特殊的药水，来保护自己的隐私。  
“怎么会有人在自己的日记本上连名字都不写呢。”拉基蒂奇不解地说道，这让他怎么找到失主。他的室友们却没有这么多闲情，已经开始埋头开始完成他们好像永远都写不完的作业，不知道是谁顺口说了一句，“既然没写名字，后面又是空白，你就拿来自己用呗。”  
“这样不太好吧。”拉基蒂奇为难地说道，将日记本放在一旁，准备开始完成自己的魔药学论文，他的室友对此耸耸肩，拉基蒂奇想了想，决定还是晚点再思考这件事，再不开始写论文今晚上又要熬夜了。  
他们今天学习了如何配制极其费时费事的缓和药剂，不少同学表示上完这一堂课自己都需要来一杯缓和剂，但他们又不得不对这种药剂十分上心，因为他们的魔药学教授在上课前就已经充分暗示了配制缓和剂很可能出现在O.W.Ls之中。  
拉基蒂奇的魔药成绩算不得十分出色，但也不至于难看，他觉得自己在方面没有很高的天赋，但靠着认真仔细和勤奋倒是也能有不错的成绩。比如现在，公共休息室已经没有几个人了，连他的室友也打着哈欠回到了寝室里，让他写完也早点睡觉，明天早上还有同样费脑子的变形学。  
即便已经写论文写得手疼，拉基蒂奇还是准备在睡前再将缓和剂的配方和调配方式默写一次。桌上已经覆盖着课本和参考书籍，还有好几张羊皮纸，拉基蒂奇想起自己的那位同乡好友，看到这个场景一定非常嫌弃。  
他终于找到一页空白，因为论文和困意而略有迷蒙的大脑完全没有意识到这就是之前自己捡到的日记本的内页。他提笔在空白页写上「缓和剂配制方法」，给了自己一点缓冲的时间去在脑海里将原料和步骤想清楚。  
但当他想要开始写时，却发现原本还是空白的纸页上已经被几大段流畅的字迹覆盖，而内容正是自己准备书写的缓和剂配制方式。  
拉基蒂奇只觉得那一瞬间自己的困意被驱散得干净，他意识到这是自己捡到的那本日记，而将配制步骤写完之后，纸上甚至还出现了一句「希望对你有帮助」。  
拉基蒂奇拿起自己的羽毛笔，在墨水瓶里蘸了蘸，思索了几秒之后写道，「很有帮助，谢谢你。」  
他想了想，又补充道，「非常抱歉在你的日记本上写字。」对方似乎可以操控日记本上的字迹留下或是消失，刚才的魔药内容还留存着，但他们的对话却在几秒钟之后就自动消失在了纸页上。  
「没关系，很高兴认识你。」对方这样回复，让拉基蒂奇觉得也许他也不是很急着找回自己的日记本，反而是愿意和自己继续交流的。「我是格兰芬多的学生，今天在去魔药教室的路上捡到了你的日记本。」他写道，考虑到自己与对方完全不熟悉，并没有写上自己的姓名。又写道，「我该怎么称呼你？」  
那边似乎是在迟疑该如何回答，拉基蒂奇等了一会，才看见墨迹在纸上浮现，「你可以称呼我为Mr.Diary，年轻的小狮子。」拉基蒂奇想这的确是不暴露自己身份的好称呼，于是他写道，「好，很高兴认识你。」而后又因为被日记本的主人称呼为“年轻的小狮子”而脸红。  
「可是，我为什么能够通过你的日记本和你对话？」这是拉基蒂奇没有想通的事情，当然，魔法界一切都有可能，但如果不是经历了和一个人靠着对方的日记本交流，即便拉基蒂奇自己就是一名巫师，也还是觉得不可思议。  
对方似乎也在思考这个问题，向拉基蒂奇解释道，「我的猜想是，在我对着新的本子施加之前的魔咒时，正好你在日记本上书写，魔咒就让两个日记本连结在一起了，我们能够看见彼此的书写内容。」  
这似乎是最合理的解释，拉基蒂奇也想不出别的可能了。没等他回复，那边又写了一句，「时间不早了，你该去休息了吧。」拉基蒂奇往四周看了看，壁炉依旧燃烧得温暖，但公共休息室里已经只剩他一个人了。  
「晚安。」他写着，整理好自己的文具和书本，那边也对他说了晚安，然后便归于平静。  
拉基蒂奇轻手轻脚地推开寝室的门，他的室友们都已经睡着，他每一步都走得小心，不想惊醒了他们。等到他完全被温暖的被子裹住，听着外面细微的风声，想要将今天的事情理个头绪出来，却架不住睡意来势汹汹，他很快便进入梦乡。  
事实上他们交谈的机会并不多，拉基蒂奇自己就是在最繁忙的五年级，每天在礼堂、教室、格兰芬多塔楼和图书馆之间奔波。而对方每天也有自己的课程，只是按照他自己的说法，现在已经是七年级的学生，面对N.E.W.Ts，每天的压力同样不小。  
但即便如此，这位日记先生也还是很乐于在拉基蒂奇提出疑问时给他解惑，并且时不时给他一点建议，「我个人认为O.W.Ls甚至比N.E.W.Ts更加重要，虽然N.E.W.Ts是我们毕业前的终极测试，但说到底可以以期末用来检测我们的魔法水平的普通测试、放平心态来看待。而O.W.Ls却是决定了我们未来的学习和职业方向的测试，更需要慎重。当然，我不是说N.E.W.Ts不重要，我现在为了这个考试恨不得住在图书馆里。」  
考试本来已经够让人头痛，而牵扯到未来的职业方向，就更让十几岁的学生觉得压力巨大。这学期开始他们就陆续分批次的去和自己学院的院长交谈，一起商讨他们的课业成绩和自己心中的想法，为未来制定一个规划。  
拉基蒂奇的家人一向很尊重他的意见，只要是他愿意的职业，都会选择支持，这一点伊万在心里十分感激。个人而言他一直觉得解咒员是一个不错的选择，非常有趣；相关的学科他也成绩优秀。  
即便已经有了主意，在走进院长的办公室时，拉基蒂奇还是没由来的觉得紧张。大约是知道每一位来到这里的学生都难免胆怯，所以他的院长还给他泡了一杯茶。  
“你入学以来成绩就很不错。”一向不苟言笑的教授戴着眼镜仔细看着他的成绩单，拉基蒂奇默默喝了一口茶，反复提醒自己，不用紧张，这没什么好紧张的。  
“魔咒学、古代如尼文、黑魔法防御术、变形术、天文学这几门课一直都是优秀。我记得你之前有提到过，以后想要成为一名解咒员？”隔着镜片被自己学院的院长以探究的目光看着，拉基蒂奇有一种自己完全被看穿的错觉。  
“是的，教授。”他回答道，“我直到现在也希望能够从事这门职业。”  
“成为解咒员并不需要十分出色的魔药学成绩。”听到这句话，拉基蒂奇不着痕迹地松了口气，“但你的魔法史成绩稍有欠缺，解咒员需要能够了解当地的文化和历史，才能够作为寻找宝藏的基础。”  
魔法史，魔法界公认的最枯燥的课程，作为唯一一门由幽灵来讲解的课程，拉基蒂奇觉得自己很难在上课十五分钟之后还能不分心或是不困。  
“我会在这学期努力去提升魔法史成绩的。”拉基蒂奇说道，强迫自己不去想自己这学期又要多花多少时间在背诵那些年份上。  
这次谈话的时间比拉基蒂奇想象中要少，也许是因为他心里已经有了明确的职业目标，省了他和教授的麻烦。从办公室里出来时，拉基蒂奇长长舒了一口气，确定了职业目标在现在看来并不使他的生活轻松了多少。  
回公共休息室之前他先去了一趟图书馆，准备给自己再找几本魔法史的参考书。他知道自己没这么容易就能摆脱魔法史，但想到那些繁琐而枯燥的纪年史和自己不得不去提升的魔法史成绩，他就忍不住想要叹气。  
他在书架前选书时被人拍了后背，完全沉浸在自己的思绪里时突然被人打断，拉基蒂奇吓了一跳，还没等他开口，身后的人先比出手势示意他安静，“嘘——”他说道，“我可不想被平斯夫人骂。”  
“卢卡！”看清吓到自己的人是谁之后拉基蒂奇脸上露出一个笑容，眼前的学生比他矮一些，系着蓝色和青铜色相间的领带，相似的校服外袍上别着印有字母P的徽章，彰示着他男生学生会主席的身份。  
“终于想要认真学习魔法史了？”莫德里奇打趣道，拉基蒂奇讪讪地低垂着头，“嗯……教授说如果想要做解咒员，我的魔法史成绩要拿到优秀才行。”  
莫德里奇一脸我早就给你说过的表情，但很快又笑起来，在拉基蒂奇的头上揉了一把，“别担心，魔法史没这么可怕，我今天让猫头鹰把之前的笔记送给你。等毕业之后，六年级和七年级的笔记我也一起留给你。”  
莫德里奇的职业方向是驯龙师，原本是不需要深入学习魔法史的，但莫德里奇大概就是一百个人里能找到一个的、那种觉得魔法史其实是一门值得学习的学科的人。拉基蒂奇过去四年魔法史成绩不算差，也全是因为都是克罗地亚人，得到了这位拉文克劳学霸的额外关照，每次都能借到他的笔记。  
拉基蒂奇说谢谢，视线与莫德里奇含着笑意的目光对上时，他的心跳又不争气地加快了。  
“说起来，你没有考虑过去做职业魁地奇球员吗？”莫德里奇一边替他选择几本参考书，一边说道，“你是很优秀的追球手。”他说着抽出一本厚度能把人砸晕的书递给拉基蒂奇。  
“没有，我还是更乐于把魁地奇当作爱好而不是职业。”拉基蒂奇回答道，又笑着反问，“拉文克劳的魁地奇队队长不是也没有选择成为职业吗。”被点名的人笑了笑，“我是认真考虑过要去成为职业魁地奇运动员的，但最后还是觉得龙比较有趣。”  
比起有趣，在拉基蒂奇看来火龙用危险来形容更为合适，但这是莫德里奇的选择，他从来都尊重。  
“这几本就不错，你先看着。”反应过来时，拉基蒂奇手上已经有了四本厚书，“我还可以给你开一个书单，晚点让猫头鹰连同笔记一起拿给你。”  
拉基蒂奇说完谢谢，看着莫德里奇朝自己伸出手，他并不想躲开，却也不知道他想做什么，紧张而忐忑地看着莫德里奇的手离自己的脸越来越近，他的心跳也越来越快，最后，莫德里奇的手落在了他的领带上，“领带歪了。”拉文克劳的学生会主席说道，替他将领带整理得平整，而后满意地笑了笑。拉基蒂奇却不知道自己是该庆幸，还是该失望。  
莫德里奇一向是很守信的人，晚餐时他的猫头鹰就带着笔记和一张书单来到了拉基蒂奇面前，拉基蒂奇移开面前装了土豆沙拉和鸡腿的盘子，让猫头鹰停在自己面前，解下它带来的包裹，完成了自己的任务，猫头鹰高傲地朝着他点点头，展翅飞回了猫头鹰棚屋。  
拉基蒂奇翻了翻手里记录得十分有条理、字迹优美而连贯的笔记，和那张长长的、根据可读程度将自己推荐的书分成三类的书单，朝着拉文克劳长桌张望。莫德里奇还是坐在自己惯常的位置上，和身边的朋友说笑，注意到了拉基蒂奇的视线，他抬起头，朝着自己的同乡举了举手里的南瓜汁。  
拉基蒂奇在睡前才有一点时间能够和日记先生交流，被室友看见了还被嘲笑说，是不是压力太大了，你也有了记日记的习惯。拉基蒂奇只能将这个话题含糊过去，毕竟他不想被别人知道自己在通过日记和陌生人交流这件事。  
他想到今天见到莫德里奇时自己的表现，尤其是他替自己整理领带时，自己只知道傻站在那里，半个字也说不出来。拉基蒂奇一向是会说话的，可是再能说会道的人，在面对自己的暗恋对象时，似乎无一例外都变成了笨嘴拙舌。  
这件事拉基蒂奇谁也没敢说，他更自信于自己将这小小念头隐藏得很好，从二年级到现在，无论是莫德里奇本人还是自己的室友，没有一个人发现，都只以为他对莫德里奇是友情、同乡间的亲昵，和那种对于学霸前辈的崇拜。  
但随着莫德里奇即将在这一学年之后毕业，拉基蒂奇心里却越发堵闷，他知道莫德里奇之后会先去罗马尼亚进行驯龙师工作的进一步学习，再这之后可能会是某个岛上，他们之间的距离只会越来越远，最后成了每年在圣诞节时给对方寄一张贺卡的普通朋友。  
想到这里，拉基蒂奇就觉得心底一阵发凉。  
日记本在膝头摊开，拉基蒂奇迟疑了许久，最终还是决定将自己的烦恼心事告诉日记先生，他帮了拉基蒂奇很多，学业和安慰他在面对考试时的焦躁情绪，拉基蒂奇抱着侥幸般的心态，觉得他也许会给这段暗恋提上一点中肯有用的建议。  
他先写下了晚上好这样的寒暄话语，得到对方的回复之后才继续写道，「我有件事想要你的建议，你能替我保密吗？」他知道自己是多此一举，他们互相不认识，就算是聊到暗恋这种私密的事情，对方也只像是在听故事。  
「当然。」对方很快便回复道，拉基蒂奇深吸一口气，然后在日记本上写道，「我喜欢上了一个人，喜欢了好几年了，我们的关系也不错，但我不知道要怎么做才能……」他在这里停下笔，忽然在思考自己到底是想莫德里奇有怎样的回应，是喜欢上自己，还是仅仅是想让他明白自己的心意。  
「让他明白你喜欢他？」日记先生替他补完了未写完的话，「嗯。」  
「这种事我倒是没有什么经验……」日记先生似乎也觉得这种暗恋心事很棘手，「但我觉得你们关系不错，就是一个不错的开端，总比你和对方从来没有说过话要好。」  
但事情总是双面的，已经和对方拥有了一段友谊，当然更加亲密，但同样也失去了互不认识前提下对于告白的无畏，总会想着如果对方不喜欢我，那是不是连朋友都没得做，更加瞻前顾后。  
和陌生人用纸张交谈，彼此不见面，拉基蒂奇觉得放松了许多，坦诚道，「我不介意只和他做朋友，但他已经七年级了，毕业后我们的交集会越来越少，想到这里又觉得没有告白很不甘心。」  
「一般而言我的建议都是直接告白，你不把话说出口怎么会知道对方不喜欢自己呢，但你应该不会这样做。」  
「既然你有自己的顾虑，不如先试探一下他的想法。记得找一个环境优雅、适合约会的地方，也许他直接就能领会到你的意图，主动询问你是否是想要约会。」  
这的确是一个折中的好办法，下周末他们就能够去霍格莫德，也许他能够把莫德里奇约去帕笛夫人茶馆。但拉基蒂奇很怀疑自己到时候是否有时间有心情去霍格莫德，他的课业实在是已经让他觉得疲惫不堪。  
他不知道日记本是否还能摄神取念，总之对方像是看穿了他的想法，「五年级的学业负担很重，你更应该珍惜放松的机会，不要一味的积攒压力，这学期还有很长的时间。」  
拉基蒂奇知道他说的是事实，接下来这段时间里他甚至已经计划好了一切，包括如何将莫德里奇约去帕笛夫人茶馆而不是他们常去的三把扫帚酒吧；如何在聊完他们各自近况之后提起恋爱这件事；他还预想过莫德里奇的各种回答，和自己应该如何应对。睡前总想着这件事，以至于拉基蒂奇的梦里都是自己在和莫德里奇约会，结果还不怎么愉快，比如梦见莫德里奇说我只和魔法史能够拿到优秀的人谈恋爱，然后把拉基蒂奇吓醒。  
但真正到了他们可以去霍格莫德的这一天时，拉基蒂奇所有的计划都白费了，因为他忽然想起了自己记错了交魔咒学论文的时间，三卷羊皮纸长度的论文还在等着他完成。  
拉基蒂奇看着面前丰盛的早餐，忽然也没了胃口。  
准备从礼堂走向图书馆时他被自己的暗恋对象叫住，莫德里奇将自己裹得严实，见他走的方向十分疑惑，“伊万，你不准备去霍格莫德吗？”他问道。  
拉基蒂奇摇摇头，在他面前也不想强颜欢笑，“我的魔咒学论文还没有写完，就快要交了。”莫德里奇点点头，脸上同样遗憾，“有什么需要我帮你带的吗？”  
“没有，你玩得开心。”拉基蒂奇对他说道，因为想起自己原本的计划根本无法实施而笑容勉强，莫德里奇只以为他是不能去霍格莫德而难受，也没有多想。  
能够去霍格莫德的日子里，图书馆也没有多少人，拉基蒂奇找了一个靠窗的位置坐下，开始完成自己的论文。  
令他意外的是，在他的论文还没有写完三分之一的时候，莫德里奇带着一身的寒气和一大包蜂蜜公爵的糖果坐到了他的身边。“外面好冷。”莫德里奇迎着他惊讶的目光、在图书馆温暖的环境里解下了自己的围巾。“我给你带了糖果。”他说道，看了看拉基蒂奇的书包觉得自己这一大包糖怕是塞不进去。“还有最新一期的魁地奇周刊。”  
拉基蒂奇的重点却不在这里，只愣愣地问道，“卢卡，你怎么这么快就回来了。”两人之间有一秒钟的沉默，然后莫德里奇才重新笑起来，“没什么特别想买的，外面又冷，就回来了。”他看见平斯夫人在书架前走动，紧张起来，“快把糖放进你的包里，被看见的话我们就要被赶出去了。”  
他们费了一些力气才把那包分量不轻的糖果塞进拉基蒂奇那个原本就已经不剩下多少空间的书包里，拉基蒂奇只得把自己的书都拿出来放在桌子上，然后他们才放松下来。  
“你呢，论文写得怎么样？”莫德里奇看了看墨迹未干的羊皮纸，顺手指出了他论文里的一个细节错误。  
他并没有回到拉文克劳塔楼的打算，在拉基蒂奇继续埋头写论文之后，莫德里奇先是翻看自己买回来的魁地奇周刊，看完之后又起身去给自己找了一本书——只看一眼封面，拉基蒂奇就知道这本书讲的是火龙相关的内容——坐在拉基蒂奇旁边的座位上安静地看着。  
他们虽然不在同一个学院，但几年下来的默契也足以让两人独自做自己的事情，即便不说话也不会觉得尴尬。拉基蒂奇时不时会抬眼看一看认真看书的莫德里奇，心中既为对方提前从霍格莫德回来，给自己带了一大包糖果还陪着自己在图书馆而雀跃；又觉得自己纯粹是想多了，也许卢卡真的就只是因为外面太冷了。  
活动手腕的时候他开口道，“我以为你会和你的朋友们在霍格莫德喝黄油啤酒，或者练习一下魁地奇战术。”  
莫德里奇撇撇嘴，翻过一页，“那群没良心的都约会去了。”约会这个词让拉基蒂奇的心脏狂跳起来，他听见莫德里奇继续说道，“我一个人做这些也没有意思，还不如在图书馆看书。”  
拉基蒂奇想起自己原本的计划，似乎此时也可以实施，试探着对莫德里奇说，你也可以试着和人约会。但没等他说出口，莫德里奇先开口道，“你的论文写完了吗？”学霸在面对学习的时候永远是不苟言笑的，拉基蒂奇在心里叹了口气，觉得图书馆果然不是适合谈这种事的地方，继续完成自己的论文。  
好在拉基蒂奇的论文写得还算顺畅，莫德里奇还帮着指出了几个小错误。  
他们在一起走向礼堂的路上聊起即将开始的魁地奇杯，莫德里奇对自己在霍格沃茨的最后一年拿下魁地奇杯势在必行，但很难说格兰芬多与拉文克劳究竟哪个更强，莫德里奇是四个学院中最优秀的找球手，而格兰芬多的三位追球手则配合更加默契；有时候魁地奇的胜负并不是靠抓住金色飞贼的找球手来决定的。  
“说到魁地奇，”莫德里奇忽然开口道，“明年的魁地奇世界杯你会去看吗？”  
“还没有开始计划这件事，但应该会去的。”毕竟克罗地亚有近年来的最强阵容，他们都不想错过现场看比赛的机会。  
“到时候我们可以一起去。”莫德里奇邀约道，“在营地里也能住在一起，就省得到时候四处找人了。”  
拉基蒂奇的脸上如同被阳光点亮，绽开了笑容，“好。”  
那天晚上，日记先生不忘来关心他“约会”是否成功。「我没有去霍格莫德，留在学校里写论文了。」拉基蒂奇尽量简单地写道。字迹消失后纸页上冒出一串省略号，「可怜的五年级。」  
但平心而论，拉基蒂奇还是高兴的，毕竟莫德里奇没有在外出之后忘记他，给自己带回了糖果、检查了论文、还约定了明年夏天一起去看魁地奇世界杯。  
「总会有机会的。」日记先生安慰道，拉基蒂奇回复他，「嗯，至少我知道他还是单身。」  
学院间的第一场魁地奇比赛是在万圣节前两天开始的，正好是格兰芬多对拉文克劳，比赛开始前一个月拉基蒂奇就被自己的队长重重拍了肩膀，叮嘱道，“伊万，你可不能因为莫德里奇是你的同乡就放水。”  
“说得好像我哪次放过水。”清晨尚未完全清醒的大脑让拉基蒂奇说话时都是闭着眼睛的，凭着本能应答。  
比赛开始前两队的球员按照惯例在空中骑着扫把围成一圈，拉基蒂奇看见莫德里奇对他笑了笑，和平时的微笑不同，赛场时他的笑容总是略微带着挑衅，额间依旧是那条拉基蒂奇送给他的发带。  
裁判踢开箱子，游走球急不可耐地升入空中，金色在拉基蒂奇眼前闪了一瞬，裁判将鬼飞球拿在手中，下一秒，将它高高抛向空中。所有追球手都冲向鬼飞球，但没有谁比拉基蒂奇更快，他在一片混乱中将鬼飞球抱在手臂与身体之间，朝着拉文克劳的球门飞去。  
莫德里奇十分不喜欢和格兰芬多比赛，一支能够靠着追球手将比分大幅拉开的队伍，让所有找球手都很难办，不仅要寻找金色飞贼，还要时刻注意比分，确保自己得到的那一百五十分真的能够帮助球队获得胜利。  
平局也是能够接受的，莫德里奇在朝着金色飞贼冲去的时候想着，如果自己能够在这个时候抓住它，比分就刚好打平；现在这支格兰芬多就像是爱尔兰，个体优秀而团体配合默契，使得他们屡战不败。  
在莫德里奇的手指即将在金色飞贼上合拢时，他听见了代表球进球门的铃声，解说声音洪亮的宣布格兰芬多获得十分。  
糟了！他想着，可是已经来不及收回手，金色飞贼被他稳稳地握在掌心里，而比分却定格在十分的差距上。  
他看着格兰芬多的球员欢呼着去拥抱在关键时候投入鬼飞球的拉基蒂奇，金色飞贼在他的掌心里无力地垂下翅膀。  
莫德里奇安慰垂头丧气的队员们，告诉他们这只是这学期的第一场比赛，他们还有机会。格兰芬多的球员们还在场上欢呼，而他们已经回到了更衣室里，去独自品尝失利的苦果。  
拉基蒂奇并不意外自己会在保护神奇生物课的上课地点找到莫德里奇，他知道自己的暗恋对象一旦心情不好就会来这里呆着，能够不和任何人交谈，只是安静地照料这些生物。他走近时莫德里奇抬头看了一眼，什么都没有说，继续切着手里的莴苣。  
“没有和同学一起庆祝？”最终还是莫德里奇先受不了这沉默，开口道，男生学生会主席努力让自己的话里听不出多少怨愤，但说出口时依旧语气不佳。“我、我想来陪陪你。”他不会对莫德里奇说道歉，因为他必须帮助自己的队伍赢得比赛，莫德里奇也不需要他的道歉。  
“我很好。”莫德里奇一边说着，一边用切好的莴苣喂着三年级上课时学习的鼻涕虫。  
拉基蒂奇想说你刚输了比赛，你不好。但一想到是谁害他输了比赛，就什么话都说不出来了。“回去吧伊万。”莫德里奇叹了口气说道，“我只是需要一点时间安静一会而已。”他顿了顿，将实话告诉拉基蒂奇，“你在这里，我只会更不好。”  
抓住了金色飞贼却以十分之差输了比赛，或许就是每个找球手的噩梦。  
拉基蒂奇站起身，在原地局促不安地说道，“那我还是先回去了。”他走到门口，又忍不住转头说道，“现在天黑得早，卢卡，你还是早点回去吧。”  
“知道了。”莫德里奇并没有看他，依旧专心于手里的事，平静地回答道。  
「我今天做了我必须要做的事情，让我暗恋的人很难过，而我又不知道怎么去安慰他。」拉基蒂奇在日记本上写道。  
「既然你没有选择，做了自己必须要做的事情，他会理解的。」日记先生告诉他。「我只是，不想看到他难过。」拉基蒂奇写道，他想起莫德里奇今天掩饰不住的失落神情和平淡的语气，而他又是一个胜负欲极强的人，就觉得心脏泛疼。  
「这种心结，你也只能等对方自己解开。」拉基蒂奇叹了口气，不想再去思考这件事，提笔转移话题，「你呢，今天过得怎么样？」  
「……不太好。」日记先生回复道，「拉文克劳输了魁地奇比赛，顺便，恭喜你们。」  
今天大概是和魁地奇这个话题过不去了，拉基蒂奇想着，但他或许做不到当面安慰莫德里奇，安慰一个交心的陌生人还是可以的，正当他准备写下话语时，纸页上又出现了新的内容。  
「其实我也有一个喜欢的人。」  
如果拉基蒂奇没有记错，这似乎还是日记先生第一次主动提出有关感情的事情，他便没有写新的内容，等着日记先生继续。  
「和你一样，我也是没有把喜欢说出口的暗恋。」字迹的颜色很深，看得出来下笔很重，拉基蒂奇猜想对方今天的心情一定是差到了极点，好像将自己的情绪都发泄在了写字上，像是要将纸张戳破。  
「如果那个人只是把我当作完全的普通朋友看待，我反倒还会觉得好一点，但有时候他的举动，又让我觉得自己是特殊的。」这种才是更伤人的，拉基蒂奇想着，没有写下这句话。他想起了莫德里奇，总是好像对自己有额外的关心，时不时就会让他产生与日记先生类似的、觉得自己是特殊的那一个的错觉。  
「但他又是个很迟钝的人。我们已经认识好几年了，有时候暑假或者寒假也会约着见面，说得上熟悉，但他只是把我当朋友。」  
「看在梅林的胡子的份上，他好像从来没想过我又比他大还和他不是一个学院的，但每次期末我还‘偶遇’他然后和他一起复习。想找我借笔记的人能从天文塔排到蜂蜜公爵，我还总是把自己的笔记在考前借给他，他也不想想为什么！」  
看得出来对方这些话已经在心里憋闷很久了，一旦开始说就停不下来，不过拉基蒂奇一向是一个有耐心的人，他向这位日记先生倾诉过许多，此刻也完全不介意听他讲讲单恋时的牢骚。苦闷的恋爱都是相似的，他想着，思考着说点什么来安慰对方。  
「那你有做过一点什么事情，就像你对我说的那样，去试探一下他？」拉基蒂奇询问道。  
「……有过一次。」  
「那天我们在图书馆遇见了，我假装要碰他的脸，然后他看上去被吓着了。」  
这句话出现得极其缓慢，对方似乎很不愿意回忆起这件事，写得很慢，字迹看上去也没有力道。  
「我很抱歉。」拉基蒂奇写道，懊恼自己一时嘴快勾起了日记先生的伤心事。  
「大概人总是贪心不足的。」日记先生写道，「算了，不说我的事情了，我还是希望你能和心上人在一起。」  
「其实，你如果实在是很想表白，又怕他尴尬，可以趁着万圣节的时候，我知道霍格莫德有那种南瓜头套之类的东西卖，虽然戴上去好像有点蠢，但你如果没有更好的办法，又想要表明心意，可以试试这个法子。」  
「那你呢，你会选择表白吗？」拉基蒂奇问道，这一次他等了许久，久到他以为对方都不会回答他了，才有字迹出现。  
「不。就让他对我的印象停留在好朋友，也不错。」  
「我是个胆小鬼，小狮子。」日记先生写着他习惯的对拉基蒂奇的称呼，「我不惧怕压力，也不惧怕未来，但我没有勇气对他表白。」  
「希望你比我勇敢。」  
拉基蒂奇的笔尖落在纸页上，却不知道写什么，他并不比对方勇敢，一样的喜欢上了自己的好朋友，一样以自己的方式对对方好，但又通通被理解为了朋友，就从此不敢多说不敢多做。  
「要是这种事情也像魁地奇那样简单就好了。」拉基蒂奇写道，「虽然今天他就因为魁地奇而伤心。」  
这一次对方的回复倒是来得很快，只是附带了好几个问号，「等等，你暗恋对象是拉文克劳魁地奇队的？？？」  
到了这个时候，拉基蒂奇干脆也就顺着说下去，反正对方也不认识他，就算是知道自己暗恋莫德里奇也没什么大不了。  
「是。我喜欢卢卡.莫德里奇。」他写完这句话，觉得心里松快了不少，这个秘密他自己已经藏了很久了。  
那边似乎和他之前一样纠结着不知道写什么，墨点反复出现又消失，好几分钟之后才是一句完整的话。  
「我不想让你伤心，小狮子，但我建议你放弃他，据我所知，他已经有喜欢的人了。」  
拉基蒂奇直接从床上弹起来，把他正在练习魔咒的室友吓了一跳。  
这不可能，他慌乱地想着，即便不在同一个学院里，他也时常和莫德里奇聊天，如果他已经有了喜欢的人，那自己一定会知道的。  
「我是认真的。」日记先生又写道，「他喜欢那个人的时间不短了。」  
「他喜欢谁？」拉基蒂奇只觉得自己每一笔都写得艰难，也知道自己问得直白，但却克制不住心中泛滥成灾好奇和难受。  
他知道莫德里奇早晚会有心上人，而那个人是自己的几率就和皮皮鬼某天不喜欢恶作剧了一样小，但从别人嘴里知道他有心上人，而自己还一直不知道，还是觉得心里又酸又涩，嘴里一阵阵发苦。  
「抱歉，这是他的隐私。」日记先生回复道。  
「我很抱歉。」对方又写道，「这个消息对你来说很突然，但早点抽身出来，也许对你更好。」  
拉基蒂奇不想再多说，他觉得自己需要好好消化一下这件事，平复一下支离破碎的心情，于是他匆匆向日记先生说了晚安，对方也十分理解，没有再说什么。  
“伊万？”第二天见到莫德里奇时，拉文克劳男生似乎已经从昨天的魁地奇失利里缓和过来，他看着拉基蒂奇疲惫的脸，忍不住问道，“你昨晚都没有睡觉吗？”他说着指了指拉基蒂奇眼底的黑眼圈。  
而此时拉基蒂奇只想握着他的肩膀问他喜欢的人究竟是谁。  
“可能最近压力大，昨晚没有睡好。”最终他还是按住了自己躁动的心绪，尽量冷静地说道。莫德里奇点点头，一脸过来人的样子。“马上就是万圣节了，可以好好放松一下。”  
他走上前一步，仔细看着拉基蒂奇明显睡眠不足的脸，“伊万，你确定不需要去医务室领一剂缓和剂吗？你看上真的很累。”  
“不用。”拉基蒂奇摇摇头，强迫自己的嘴角弯了弯，“我会自己调整的。”  
莫德里奇看上去对他的话半信半疑，但没有多说什么，只说道，“如果有什么我能帮上忙的，你一定要告诉我。”  
拉基蒂奇觉得自己再不离开，就真的要忍不住问他关于他的心上人的事情了，于是他匆匆告辞，“快上课，我先走了。”他说道，没等莫德里奇回答，就离开了，留下年长的拉文克劳生站在原地，不解又担忧地看着他。  
「很感谢你昨天告诉我的事情，但我想我还是做不到放弃喜欢他。」拉基蒂奇在晚上坐在床上时在日记上写道，「谢谢你这段时间听我说了这么多，我想是时候将这本日记归还给你了。」这种感觉拉基蒂奇很难去形容，明明知道自己和这位日记先生并不认识，但却又像是好友一样，要分离时也会觉得难过。  
如果被莫德里奇看见，大概他会拍着自己的头说你总是这么多愁善感。  
日记先生的回答也很干脆，「明天你可以在放学之后将日记放在保护神奇生物课的教室里，那里一般没什么人会去。」  
「很高兴认识你，格兰芬多的小狮子。」  
「万圣节快乐。」  
新的一天就是万圣节，早上起来时就在走廊里闻到了烤南瓜的甜香。拉基蒂奇将日记本放进了书包里，带着它开始今天的课程。  
即便五年级面对考试，万圣节这一天的课程还是有趣的，魔咒学教室里乍一看像是挂上了绿灯，走近才发现那都是真正的小精灵在扑棱着翅膀。变形术的课程尽管依旧艰涩，但还是有趁着教授不注意时将练习道具变成刻着鬼脸的南瓜的小乐趣。  
礼堂在这时候总是最有趣的，摆放着一个个施加了膨胀魔法的超大南瓜，天顶上的蜡烛都装在雕刻过的南瓜里，还有无数的蝙蝠围着它们飞舞。长桌上是应景的美食，南瓜布丁派总是最引人眼球的，餐后还有大把的南瓜巧克力夹心曲奇，都做成南瓜或是鬼魂的形状。  
拉基蒂奇在来礼堂之前将日记本放在了保护神奇生物课的教室里，晚餐吃到一半，拉基蒂奇忽然觉得其实见一见那位日记先生也是个很好的选择：一来见见到底是谁给自己当了这段时间的人生导师，二来，面对面交流，也许对方会愿意告诉自己莫德里奇喜欢的人是谁。  
于是他在室友不解的目光里拿着几样食物就匆忙起身，一边朝外面走去一边请梅林保佑对方还在晚宴上没把日记拿走。  
他走到教室时，看着还在原地放着的日记松了口气。保护神奇生物课的教室里也被布置了南瓜灯和浅蓝色的萤火，看上去更有一种万圣节的氛围，拉基蒂奇念动荧光闪烁，在略显昏暗的环境里吃完了自己的万圣节晚餐。  
他并没有等多久，便听见了脚步落在雪地上的细碎声音，礼堂的喧闹远远传来，显得临近的脚步声格外清晰。  
拉基蒂奇躲在教室的南瓜之后，熄灭了自己的魔杖。  
他想过也许对方会是自己认识的人，毕竟他和莫德里奇的交友圈有一定重合，亲近到能够知道他有心上人的朋友，或许自己也是认识的。  
但他怎么也没想到，走进来拿起日记本的人是莫德里奇本人。  
他拿起日记本之后并没有立刻离开，而是摸了摸它的封面，轻声道，“也不知道是谁把你捡走了。”  
“是我。”拉基蒂奇听见自己说道，反应过来的时候他已经从阴影里走出来，站在莫德里奇面前。“是我把你的日记捡走了，”拉基蒂奇重复道，“抱歉过了这么久才还给你。”  
莫德里奇几乎将日记本掉在地上，他勉强让自己镇定下来，对着拉基蒂奇笑了笑，“伊万，那真是巧。”想到还告诉了他自己有喜欢的人，还是一段苦恼的暗恋，莫德里奇几乎要夺门而逃。他下意识地将日记本掩到身后，“之前看见你离开了宴会，还以为发生了什么事。”  
拉基蒂奇没有说话，也没有动作，连一个笑容都没有给他，让莫德里奇越发觉得心里没底。“回去吧，餐桌上应该还有甜点。”他提议道，转身想要离开。但拉基蒂奇只是走上前，做了那件他之前就想做的事情，他握住了莫德里奇的手腕。  
“卢卡，你有喜欢的人了，我能知道是谁吗？”  
该死的，他的力气什么时候变得这么大了。莫德里奇暗暗用力想要挣脱失败之后想着，笑得勉强，“伊万，这是我的隐私。”  
他们对视了许久，拉基蒂奇的手掌在莫德里奇的手腕上越收越紧，就在他吃痛到想要开口让拉基蒂奇放手时，后者突然松开了手，刚才的冷毅如同潮水一般在年轻的格兰芬多的脸上退去。  
“我以为，我还是有机会的。”拉基蒂奇喃喃地说道，绕开莫德里奇想要离开。  
因为这句话而呆愣了几秒的莫德里奇回过神，在拉基蒂奇走出去之前拦住他，“等等！”他的手臂撑在门框上拦住拉基蒂奇的去路，询问道，“你这话什么意思？”他想起拉基蒂奇给自己说过的暗恋，“你明明有喜欢的人，我还给你出过主意！”  
“我喜欢的人是你！”拉基蒂奇像是终于承受不住，声音回荡在空荡的教室里。  
“我想约会的人是你，想表白的还是你。”他的声音逐渐低下去，“我不知道怎么做，卢卡，你有很多朋友，无论我做什么，在你看来也只是朋友间的举动而已。”他露出了这两天以来两人面对面时的第一个真正笑容，带着几年不可说的暗恋时光和最终获得的失望与难过，“我从二年级就开始喜欢你了，但你一直都不知道。”  
他用手指揉了揉自己的鼻子，那里因为风雪而被冻得通红，“不过你已经有喜欢的人，我不会再打扰你。”  
莫德里奇的手臂依旧撑在门上，挡住他的去路，拉基蒂奇略带疑惑地看了他一眼，不明白他们之间还有什么没说清楚。“我的确有喜欢的人。”莫德里奇慢吞吞地说道，拉基蒂奇却一点都不想听到他嘴里关于另一个人的事。“我暗恋得就和你一样辛苦，这件事我之前告诉过你了。”  
“是他蠢到不懂得珍惜。”拉基蒂奇小声说道，低垂着头。  
“是。”莫德里奇点头说道。“那家伙蠢到刚刚还在我面前控诉我不喜欢他。”  
拉基蒂奇不可置信地抬起头，一时间说不出话，大脑在疯狂运作，分析莫德里奇这句意思浅显得不能更明显的话。  
“怎么，不相信？”莫德里奇说着收回手臂，双臂抱在胸前。“要不要我把日记里写了多少次你的名字数给你听？”刚说完，他就被拉基蒂奇猛地抱住，年轻些的男生似乎还不放心，脸埋在他颈窝之后又抬起头问道，“卢卡，这不是什么万圣节的玩笑吧？”  
莫德里奇笑了笑，伸手捏捏他的脸，“万圣节玩笑是戴着南瓜头套给你表白，还好你没有听我随口说的这个建议。”  
“现在我们来聊聊之前的事，到底是我的哪个举动才让你觉得我只把你当朋友。”  
“卢卡！轻点揪脸！”  
“没把你的脑袋变成南瓜就不错了！”’

——End——


End file.
